lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Chow
Rachel Chow was a student who lived in the Sunnydale. Biography The members of frat house played a cruel joke on her, so she wished that they could all feel what it was like to have their hearts ripped out. Anya summoned a Grimslaw demon to make that wish come true. Willow Rosenberg found Rachel in shock after the incident. Rachel thanked Willow for giving her comfort and healing the pain that she suffered for over a week. When she learned that Willow was a witch, Rachel promised to keep this secret since she became a good friend to her. Years after leaving Sunnydale, Rachel remained in contact with Willow when she was in San Francisco. However, when she saw a dark-clouded storm, Rachel grew in shock when she witnessed a burning eye coming out from the heart of the storm. The eye was revealed to be the Dark Lord Sauron, who was regaining much of his strength and prepare to unleash havoc throughout all living worlds. Eventually, Rachel joined the Watchers Army and travelled to Middle-earth to end Sauron's reign. Carrying a Miao dao, Rachel showed several people of her skills which impressed them. She proved her agility when she fought against several Uruk-hai near the end of the Battle of Helm's Deep. After the battle ended, Rachel attended the celebration at Edoras. Days later, Rachel travelled to Dunharrow where all the forces of the Free Alliance would gather their weaponry and prepare for war against the enemy. In the morning, Rachel is seen getting up on her horse and travels to Minas Tirith to meet her doom. Upon arriving, Rachel looked onwards at the massive Orc army that were marching towards the city. Yelling out her war cry since she was ready to meet her fate, Rachel charges down with the armies of the Free Alliance and crash into the orc lines. She used her Miao dao to slice and decapitate a number of orcs across the battlefield. As the Orcs were retreating, Rachel was seen finishing off an Orc berserker until she witnessed a large row of 40 Mûmakil and 100,000 Easterlings marching towards the city. Rachel was very fast to avoid the trampling from the Mûmakil and engaged a number of Easterlings during the battle of Pelennor Fields. She survived the chaotic battle and volunteered in gathering the wounded to be sent to the Houses of Healing. Later on, Rachel accompanied the armies of the Free Alliance to the Black Gate and confront Sauron's forces one last time. In order to give Frodo and Sam a chance to destroy the One Ring once and for all, Rachel fought in the Battle of Morannon and kept on fighting until the Hobbits successfully destroy the One Ring, which resulted Sauron's death. Rachel watched happily as the tower of Barad-dûr collapse. After Sauron's death, Rachel attended Aragorn's coronation as he became the High King of Gondor and Arnor. Returning to Earth, Rachel lived the remainder of her life and dreamed of visiting Middle-earth once again. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Watchers Army